


Tangled Awakenings

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T_ for the help this week!

“Look McCall, what happened between us was years ago, and we both know it meant nothing,” John whispered aggressively while looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

It had been so long ago. He had lost his wife and was now solely responsible for a son who had so many doctors appointments and medications to take. That was all on top of his newly promoted job as sheriff. His nights were spent going over cases and drinking a bottle empty.

McCall had been dropping Stiles off after spending the evening at their house. Melissa had been taking care of both the boys on a fairly regular basis, seeing as her husband was always out of town, and John just couldn’t handle Stiles at the moment.

He offered the senior McCall a drink after he tucked his sleeping son into bed.

They began to throw back tumblers of whiskey, moving from the table to the den’s couch. The initial contact was purely an accident. One of them reaching for the bottle and turning to ask the other a question, but being too close their lips met. 

John, although shocked, chased the kiss. It had been weeks, if not months, since he had lips touch his. McCall responded in kind, pressing further into the kiss, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulders. The kisses continued with hands roaming and more alcohol being poured.

The next morning found both men being awoken to Stiles yelling that he was off to school as they tangled together under a blanket on the floor sans all clothing. 

Neither of them spoke of the night, but more because McCall had been assigned a case out of state and John didn’t seen him again, until after he had been rescued by his son & son’s friends from being sacrificed.

“It was drunk sorrow and that was it. Don’t bring it up ever again,” John growled wrenching his arm from the agent’s grasp.

He had many regrets in his life, and fooling around with that man was at the top of his list.


End file.
